See the background section of WO2007/031081 and WO2008/113830 which are hereby incorporated by reference.
There remains a need for additional agents which are safe and non-toxic and which are capable of effectively antagonizing apolipoprotein B function and consequently lower plasma Lp(a) levels.
The present invention provides effective and safe Locked Nucleic Acid (LNA) oligomeric compounds and their use in methods for modulating apolipoprotein B expression, ApoB-100, including inhibition of the alternative isoform of apolipoprotein B, ApoB-48.